


Guilty

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: "how about a writing of khonjin saving someone like a kid during/because of a mafia mission."





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr if u like this

God it's so warm- it's hot. Too hot. The fire burns and melts Khonjin's skin and he walks through it anyway. 

There was a child, too small to understand what's happening and he can hear it wailing. He could hear it when Gino tried to pull him to leave. If he did, he'd hear it the whole night, ringing through his ears as a guilty reminder.

He melts and melts and his skin is burning and the smoke is making his eyes water and his lungs burn and he does not care, continues through the smoke and flame, his body will heal after this is done. He is God. Nothing can truly hurt him anymore if he doesn't want it to.

The wailing is louder now, he turns a metal doorknob and hisses when he lets go and it takes a glob of his skin with it.

He makes his hands cool, makes them normal and picks up the child. It's a toddler, soft curly brown hair darkened with smoke and coughing it's lungs out between sobs. Khonjin mumbles to it, whispers softly as he walks back out, supporting the toddlers weight in his arms.

When they come out Khonjin's body cools, the toddler still sobs and cries but Khonjin still coddles it, holding it close and safe. He pulls the smoke out of their lungs, and makes Gino drive him to where he needs to go.

Khonjin can't take care of it, his dad won't, they drop the child off at the orphanage where it will be taken care of and adopted. Khonjin stays in the shadows in the background, lies in wait until someone comes to the door. An older woman picks the toddler up, pats it and tuts at its misfortune, bringing it inside.

Khonjin knows he did the right thing, saving the child, but the guilt that he's the reason the child had to be saved in the first place gnaws at him the whole night.


End file.
